an unwanted destiny
by KahnShao
Summary: Zahraji is a khajiit that doesn't want anything to do with dragons. when she discovers she is the dragonborn...the only one who can stop Alduin the world eater will she accept her destiny or will she refuse it altogether. why help those who tried to have her killed"? i own nothing except my oc. follows part of the main plot but with different bits i added in. positive
1. Chapter 1

**An Unwanted Destiny**

The Khajiit known as Zahraji sat irritated on the wagon leading to Helgen. She was 19 years old and had dark fur with deep golden eyes. She bore a scar under her right eye and 3 across her nose from a previous fight with a bandit. She sat sullenly with her hands bound and surveyed her surroundings. To her right sat a handsome man with a gag binding his mouth keeping him from speaking. His hands were bound tight and he kept his eyes low. Sitting in front of her was a man who was named Raeolf. To his left was an unknown man. Zahraji did not want to have anything to do with these men or speak to them. Her main focus was trying to escape.

"So it seems you have finally gotten your bearings. What is your name friend?" he asked. The Khajiit glowered at him and said nothing. Still the man smiled despite his predicament. The khajiit sighed. There was no need to be rude. Her parents had always taught her to be polite and to treat others with respect until they have proven themselves unworthy of such an honor. And the man had been in no way rude to her despite her race and the nords' feelings to her kind.

"Zahraji. My name is Zhraji." she responded. The man smiled and nodded. "I'd shake your hand but ours are currently bound. He smiled kindly at her. "Where are we going?" she asked. The man Raeolf smiled sadly. "Helgen. After that its Sovenguard." he responded sadly. The Khajiit's eyes widened. Sovenguard. That was where you went when you died depending which Gods you worshipped. A bitter sadness swept over her. She was going to possibly die and her parents would never know what happened to their only child.

The wagon came to a stop and the prisoners were led out one by one. First the man that had spoken to her, then the horse thief who had spoke only nonsense followed by the gagged man who never even spoke at all. Two lines were made and Zahraji stood behind the horse thief who took off running. Archers quickly brought him down. Then it was her turn. "You with the trade caravans khjiit? Bad day to be separated from them. Captain what do we do? She's not on the list." the one known as Hadvar asked. His commanding officer turned to look at him. "It doesn't matter. She goes to the block." she stated coldly.

Zahraji sighed and walked forward. "Im sorry. I'll see that your remains are returned to Elyswere. He stated sadly. The khajiit ignored him and took her place. As the axe raised to take off her head she heard a deathly roar. Time seemed to stop as she stared in awe at a colossal black dragon perched atop a watch tower. The beast opened its massive jaws and bellowed. Only its bellow sounded like it was speaking. The dragon's eyes settled on the khajiit's form and it sucked in a massive amount of breath. It spoke one word before unleashing a torrent of flame. 'Dovahkin.' Zahraji didn't stop to wonder what it meant. She took off running passed everyone not bothering to stop and help those slower than her. 'To hell with them. I'm not risking my life for these fools.' she went off her own way initially ignoring Hadvar's advice to follow him. He was a damned Imperial who initially was going to lop off her head.

Well not him per se but he was there to lead her to the block. She ran the other way but changed her mind quickly when the dark dragon landed heavily in front of her. Its eyes bore into her and it seemed to look into her very soul. It uttered a low growl and opened its massive jaws to take hold. Zahraji felt someone tackle her from behind and drag her off before the dragon could bellow fire. It took hold of another person instead; a Stormcloack and tore him asunder then it took off flying elsewhere.

Hadvar and Zahraji ran off towards the opposite ends of Helgen along the way the khajiit spotted an altmer standing aside. "Move bitch!" Zahraji snarled as she ran passed not really caring if she plowed into the elf or not. Both Hadvar and khajiit ran until they came into a clearing. "Looks like we lost him." Hadvar commented. He may have commented too soon because above him a large black dragon flew overhead bellowing. Zahraji and Hadvar took shelter hoping the dragon did not see them. Unbeknownst to them the dragon did see them but opted not to attack. It wasn't worth its time to stop and finish off a khajiit and a human. The dragon flew off to parts unknown. "Listen. I know that it was a mistake nabbing you. But we could use your help. What I would like you to do is-" Zahraji cut him short. "You think I'd help you? After what you tried to do? What gave you that clue? I'm getting out of here and going to try and get back to Elsywere before you or those Stormcloak soldiers decide to up and lop off my head." she snarled. "Besides..this isn't my concern. You did something to piss that dragon off probably and you have to deal with it." she added and started to walk off.

Hadvar was angry now. "You think that once this dragon is done doing whatever it is here it won't go to Elsywere? What makes you think it won't? we didn't do anything to that dragon. Dragons are supposed to be extinct." he yelled back. The khajiit turned and looked at him. "What can I do? All I want to do is go home and get my family out and away." Zahraji replied trying to keep the worry out of her voice.

Hadvar understood. "If we can stop this dragon then everyone will be safe. All races." he replied softly. Zahraji sighed. "where do I have to go?" Hadvar smiled warmly. "Whiterun. If you follow this path it will lead you directly there. However you might have problems going to Dragon's Reach which is in Whiterun. Let them know that you are a survivor of the Helgen attack and you need to speak to the Jarl Balgruuf. He rules over Whiterun. Just don't do anything…crazy…and they should let you in." Hadvar replied. The Khajiit wanted to ask why he couldn't do it but didn't. He had business in Riverwood. Zahraji went off. It was a peaceful enough walk and she managed to stop and grab a few snowberries to munch on and take a drink from the cool river while continuing on her journey.

After she told this Jarl then she'd head back home. No one ever asked her to stay and help fight. She approached the city and made her way to the guards. The looked at her suspiciously. "I have news from Helgen. I am to speak to the Jarl." she reported. The guards looked at her. How would a khajiit know of Helgen unless…. "Ok, but don't try anything funny sneak thief." a guard warned. 'Piss off!' she muttered below her breath not caring if the guard heard or not.

Within the city she caught a few eyes who looked at her. Apparently no one ever saw khajiits before or had them in their city. They let her alone and she let them alone. Suddenly she felt someone tug her tail. She turned around and saw a little human boy looking at her. "Hi wanna play tag?" he smiled not caring if she was khajiit or not. Zharaji found herself smiling despite her mood. She would have played for a while but his father came over and pulled him back. "Don't talk to those things. They are thieves and murderers." he growled.

The Khajiit smiled nastily. "My my my, we _are _so welcoming aren't we?" she said cooly. The father backed away with his son his eyes never leaving hers. She turned and walked away. 'This is why I do not like humans that much.' she thought to herself. She felt sorry about for the young boy though. For his innocence would soon be changed to prejudice as he grew older.

She made her way to Dragon's Reach and went inside the huge building. There was a fire pit cooking some sort of delicious smelling beef and a large table holding all kinds off foods. The people inside the building looked at her briefly but said nothing to her. As she approached the Jarl who was looking at her. Before she even got close a battle hardened female dunmer got in her path. "No one approached the jarl khajiit." she growled warning. She drew her sword. Zahraji snarled. "Back off bitch! Im in no mood to deal with your kind." she snarled back her ears flattened against her skull. "I have news from the dragon attack in Helgen. Right before those bastards tried to lop off my head." she added.

Now the Jarl was at full attention. "well you are most forthright about your criminal past." he added calmly. Zahraji sighed. "look…I just came to let you know about that black dragon at Helgen. I've done my part. I'm done." she added and turned to leave. Balgruff stared after her. "You have done a great service to my city. I thank you for that. As a reward I give you this armor set and weapon." he handed the items over to the stunned Khajiit. "I know it is much to ask and I do not expect it of you…but I would like your assistance in dealing with this dragon." Balgruuf asked. Zahraji stared in disbelief. The Jarl himself had asked for her help. The help of a Khajiit.

She sighed again. She knew what her parents would say. "Help those in need but please by the Divines don't get yourself killed." The khajiit sighed again. "Ill do it." Balgruuf smiled broadly and rose out of his throne. We need to speak with my court wizard. He has more information about dragons and how to deal with him. His name is *Frangar.* Both Khajiit and nord went to speak to cloaked man who was off in his study trying to figure out why the dragon had suddenly appeared and if there were more.

a/n * I don't think that's the wizards true name…I forget. I just know his name starts with an F.


	2. going where to retrieve what

**Going where to retrieve what?**

Zharaji honestly did not believe how a tablet could have anything to do with dragons. And now she was being asked to go into a dangerous dungeon fraught with who knows what to retrieve it for the lazy court wizard. Why could he do it? He always said he wanted to go out instead of being cooped up in here all day and now that he had his chance he was sending a khajiit to do the job for him. What she wanted to do was just leave. She did her part and told the Jarl…now he asked her for even more assistance and because of some twisted sense of pride she agreed to help him. But this was it. If he asked her to fight the dragon she'd tell him stick what made him a man into his rear. That would more than likely anger his unpleasant bodyguard which would in turn anger the khajiit and the end of this enchanting evening would be with the khajiit on the receiving end of a sword or in prison.

And to top it off she was sent with some woman whom she didn't even know to help find the said tablet which may nor may not be in said dungeon. "Just keep your trap shut and try and stay alive on this. I don't want to have to carry your furry hide back to white run." the woman quipped as she brushed past the khajiit.

Zharaji's eyes narrowed. "I can take care of my self woman. I don't need your damned help. All im doing is getting this tablet for commander lazy ass and his wizard and then im gone. Im going home after this. To hell with dragons, to hell with Whiterun, and to hell with you." she snarled back. She pushed ahead of the woman. The woman muttered a curse under her breath. Khajiits were not known for their brash rudeness. Normally they were peaceful creatures unless provoked. They weren't one's to argue.

She had seen the death glares the Jarl's Housecarl Irilith and the khajiit had given each other. Long ago khajiits were slaves to men, mer, elves. And the main slave traders were the dunmer. Irilith was a dunmer and it was obvious she remembered the dark history between the khajiit and her kind. Even if she was not a slave trader.

Along the way Zharaji asked "So is darkie always scowling all the time?" the other woman looked back at the khajiit. "Dunmer don't like to get 'too close' to anyone other than their own kind. Yes she likes the Jarl…but dunmer live longer lives then most races. Many outlive their human friends. How would you like to remain youthful while your friends grow old and die?" The khajiit pretended to look at something else. 'I wouldn't.' she muttered to know one in particular.

As they neared their destination both readied their weapons and armor. "Be careful. There are Drauger in here. The drauger are our biggest worry. Especially if they have a leader.. The woman cautioned. "Whats a drauger?" Zharaji asked. The other woman sighed. "A drauger is thought to be an undead race of man or mer. They are sentenced to undeath because they chose to assist the dragons of long ago. This is their punishment. a lot of them retain their combat skills and magic they did when they were alive so be careful."

The khajiit nodded as they went inside. The inside of the dungeon was dark and while the woman needed time to adjust her eyes to the dimness, Zharaji did not. She was khajiit and being such enabled her to see in the dark rather well. She sauntered in with a lopsided grin. "It smells in here. Like mold." the woman stiffled a grin. "that's the smell of a drauger." just wait until you see one up close." Zharaji just rolled her eyes and pressed on. It wasn't long before they heared low rumblings. The khajiit turned around and found herself face to face with a drauger female.

The emaciated thing hissed something and drew her sword and swung it at the cat. The tip of the sword nicked Zharaji on the arm so the khajiit retaliated by swinging back full force lopping off the drauger's head. The other woman had her hands full with a skeleton and a drauger and before the khajiit could help the woman dispatched both.

"Skeletons too?" Zharaji complained. The other woman smiled. "Yep. Skeletons too." they aren't too bad. I'd rather deal with them then drauger." she added. They pressed on picking up gold and useful potions here and there. They came into a clearing covered in spider webs and empty egg sacs. Both knew what it was. Frost Spiders. Frost Spiders were spiders that grew to large sizes if left alone. They were named for their freezing poison that literally froze you from the inside if you were bitten. Although a bite from a smaller one might cripple you for a day a bite from a larger one could be a death sentence.

Both Khajiit and human knew that sometimes people kept Frostbite Spiders as pets. But even as pets they were unpredictable. Dispatching the smaller ones had were no problem. They didn't get bitten or sprayed with their webbing which was also very cold. The webbing not only held you in place so the spider could bite it was cold enough to cause frostbite. Hence the name Frostbite spider.

After they dispatched the last one they heard a cry for help. "Kill it! Get it away from me!" they stopped to see a bosmer trapped in a web with a large spider taunting him he was covered in webbing rendering him helpless while the spider darted in and out making mock attacks. Zharaji darted in and threw something at the spider while the other woman readied a fire spell. The infuriated spider turned around and lunged at the khajiit…the bosmer forgotten for the time being. It lunged at the Khajiit spraying webbing out. Zharaji dodged its projectile attack and jabbed in with her sword while the woman tried to shoot fire at it while avoiding the khajiit. The spider uttered a shriek and fell down dead. Zharaji went to undo the grateful bosmer who in return stabbed at the khajiit's belly before taking off. In pain and downright pissed Zharaji took off after the bosmer stabbing him in the back for his error.

The woman came over and checked the khajiit's wound. It wasn't bad to warrant immediate attention so she gave her a simple healing potion and then checked the bosmer for injuries. "He's dead. I killed him because that bastard tried to kill me." Zharaji said without emotion. The woman didn't say anything. 'He was more than likely delirous from what he went through and you had to kill him.' she thought bitterly. She knelt down and examined the body and found nothing. The two companions traveled upward to a large chamber.

Zharaji ran ahead and grabbed the tablet off the pedistal. "I got it. Now lets get the hell out of here-" before she could finish her sentence a Greater Drauger stepped out of his coffin. This one said one word "Zohl." and a shockwave sent both khajiit and woman flying back. "Shit. We have a problem." the woman yelled towards the khajiit.

"You think? Whatever gave you that clue?" she fired back grabbing whatever she could to use as a weapon towards the entity. The woman fired a blast of cold towards the drauger which slowed him but did not stop him. She then used a fire spell which caused considerable damage. Zharaji grabbed her sword and swung wildly while the drauger was distracted. A few well placed hits and he was dead. Other coffins began to open and rather than fight the dozens of drauger the exhausted duo decided to leave via the hidden exit in front of them.

They made it outside safely and drank down a few health potions before continuing on. "A Greater Drauger is a tough battle. Im surprised we made it out of there in one piece. We got to him before he had a chance to fully 'wake up'. she commented.

Zharaji looked confused. "what do you mean 'wake up?' she asked. The woman looked at her. "If that drauger regained all of his former power we'd be dead by now. He just needed a chance to fully awaken." the khajiit shuddered. Fighting that drauger took its toll on both of them. Both rested a while longer before returning to Whiterun. Zharaji had the tablet in her pack and once she gave the tablet to the court wizard she was leaving. "Im done once we get to Whiterun. If they think im staying to help out they're crazier than I though they were." Zharaji opined. The woman turned and looked at her.

"You wouldn't help?"she asked offended. The khajiit turned and stared. "I was caught by your damned Imperial soldiers and nearly killed. That business with the dragon is the Imperials business not mine. Why should I get involved in a fight that doesn't concern me?" Zharaji asked. 'besides no one helped my family when we needed help. We handled it on our own when we realized that no one would help us.' she thought to herself.

The woman sighed. While she was upset the khajiit wouldn't help them fight it was her right. The Jarl could not make her join the battle being as she wasn't from Whiterun. And to be honest she wasn't quite sure she'd want someone like Zharaji on the front lines in battle. They arrived at the gates of Whiterun and Zharaji suggested they grab a drink. "after what I went through….I need a drink." she muttered to the woman.

She entered the tavern and sat down. Before she could order her drink a strong hand clamped upon her shoulder. "Your kind ain't welcome here mangy housecat." a voice growled.

Zharaji's ears flattened and she snarled. "I'll give you till the count of 3 to get your damn hand off my shoulder. 1-2-"

]


	3. Bar Fight

**Bar Fight**

She entered the tavern and sat down. Before she could order her drink a strong hand clamped upon her shoulder. "Your kind ain't welcome here mangy housecat." a voice growled.

Zharaji's ears flattened and she snarled. "I'll give you till the count of 3 to get your damn hand off my shoulder. 1-2-"

The foolish patron did not remove his hand from the Khajiit woman's shoulder; rather, he yanked her to her feet and spun her around to face him. "The hell you just say cat?!" He asked drunkenly. Zharaji's eyes narrowed. "Let me repeat myself because you are either too dense or drunk to understand simple language. I'm guessing to dense because a drunkard would understand to unhand me." The man pulled back his hand to form a fist and send it smashing into the khajiit's face. The nerve! These damned flea ridden sneak thieves got admitted into the cities, even were allowed employment with decent hard working folk and this is how these furred beasts repay them. Well, he for one, was not going to allow a khajiit to speak to him like this. Woman or not. His fist slammed into Zharaji's nose causing a spurt of blood. The enraged khajiit lashed out with her claws raking them across the man's face making four deep gashes that would leave a scar. He screamed and grabbed at his face where the khajiit had nailed him.

Without waiting for him to maintain a proper defense Zharaji lashed out again with her fist slamming it into the man's face smashing into his nose. There was a satisfying crunch and she rounded her other fist to slam into the side of his head. Two more well placed punches to his gut and a well timed kick to the groin sent him to the ground. Zharaji kicked him 3 times for good measure and then sat down to enjoy what was left of her drink. Her companion was amazed. "You really handled yourself well. But do you think nailing him like you did was the wisest? Some guards are approaching us." The khajiit growled low in her throat. She did not want to fight the guards, but if she had to she would. One guard placed a hand on her shoulder. The khajiit bristled. "I must ask that you leave this establishment. Please do so." He asked firmly. Zharaji got to her feet slowly and stared the guard in the face taking a long final drink from her mug. She put it down and walked out the door slowly. The guard made sure she left and didn't cause any problems once she left or tried to come back into the tavern. Her companion went with her.

They rented a room for the night and would go see the Jarl in the morning. They had received a letter from a courier stating that the Jarl had asked to see the khajiit woman because he forgot something to give her. Something worthwile. Zharaji smiled slightly. He probably wants to pay me more gold. Or at the very least give me some decent equipment if I am to do this silly quest of his. Zharaji had come to the conclusion that the dragon she encountered in Helgen was not going to stop there. It was making its rounds and might even stop in Elyswyre. Plus when the dragon spoke to her it called her….what….doka, diva, dova…dovakhin? What the hell is a dovakhin? It didn't matter. She figured it was something important because the dragon said it almost fearfully before taking flight. This might prove useful in case it showed up again. Zharaji examined her nose before retiring for the evening. It was sore but that was about it. Yawning she stretched out onto the bed and fell into a bizarre dream.

_The dragon flew around the area pissed off. There was death and destruction all around but she and her three companions did not flee. One of them had a scroll and was trying to decipher it. He couldn't. then one of them handed the scroll to their khajiit friend; Zharaji read it word for word without flaw and the dragon crashed to the ground with a bellowing roar. All of them slashed at the great dragon again and again. And when it tried to take flight Zharaji read the scroll again and sent the dragon crashing back down to earth once again. It took a while but they were able to defeat the dragon. It lay there dying glaring at the group; but stared at the khajiit with intense hatred. Promising that it would one day return._

Zharaji awoke with a start. Her companion was already getting things together. The khajiit debated telling her about the dream but kept it to herself. After a decent breakfast the two headed back to the Jarl's castle. Before they could even get near enough to it guards were telling them to run to the tower outside the city gates. A dragon was sighted and they needed help in defeating it. Zharaji shrugged and went along after them. The guards were out in battle formation and the Jarl's brooding housecarl Irilith stood giving orders and making sure everyone maintained a safe distance away from the dragon but close enough to deal damage with weapons they had. The dragon bellowed loudly knocking many guards off their feet before diving in. it snatched one guard and clamped down its jaws snapping him in half. Then it went for the next. Two more guards were sent who knows where when the dragon's tail connected with them. Then it spotted the Khajiit. It bellowed again and charged forward. Zharaji jumped aside as the jaws came slamming shut. She jumped onto a nearby rock and leapt upon the dragon's neck slashing and stabbing. Finally she got it in its eyes and it thrashed around in a blind rage.

The khajiit slammed her sword into the top of its skull killing it instantly. It crashed to the ground and began to glow like burning embers. Then what could only be described as its soul left its body and went into the khajiit's. everyone was shocked. Not as shocked as Zharaji though. Now everyone was calling her the dragonborn. "Shout." One guard said excitedly. "Yell." He added. The Khajiit grinned. She opened her jaws and yelled at the Dunmer. The housecarl stumbled but remained on her feet. She glared at the khajiit and the khajiit grinned. "This proves nothing." She muttered. "Lets get back to the Jarl. I want to know if he's ok." She said suddenly very concerned. The group left. "She really cares about him doesn't she?" Zharaji asked a nearby guard. The guard nodded. "Very much. She cares more for him more than just a friend, its going to be very difficult when he passes and she still lives." He said quietly. The khajiit kept quiet. It was as if she understood the dunmer woman a bit more now. It wasn't that she didn't want companionship, she didn't want to say goodbye to those she considered her friends.

They made it to the Jarl and he was just fine. Irilith came forward and reported the dragon was dead. Baalgruff nodded his thanks. "This Khajiit helped as well. It was by her blade the dragon fell." A guard stated. Zharaji was greatful. At least the guard put a good word in for her.

"Ahh yes. And I believe I have something extra for you." The jarl stated greatfully. A beautiful nord woman came out to greet her. "This is Lydia your housecarl." And I hereby grant you the title of Thane and all its priviliges afforded to such within the city walls. You also have Breezehome complete with furnishings. Again I thank you." He stated. Zharaji nodded her thanks. She looked to her other companion who smiled and nodded. "I need to be going. But we will meet again dragonborn. This I guarantee." She left. Zharaji grinned slightly. She knew the woman would be back. She looked at Lydia. "So uhh..lets head on home and relax and eat." She said with a kind smile. Lydia smiled back. "Lead the way." She grinned.


End file.
